vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tadayoshi Kisaragi
|-|Human= |-|Elder Bairn= Summary Tadayoshi Kisaragi (更衣唯芳, Kisaragi Tadayoshi) is the father of Saya and the priest of the shrine in which they reside. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-B | 8-B Name: Tadayoshi Kisaragi, Kagekiri Origin: Blood-C Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely hundreds (appears middle-aged) Classification: Human-Elder Bairn (Hybrid), Fake Shrine Priest, member of the cast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Consumption (can drain blood from others via his fangs and power boost from feeding on blood), Master Swordsman, Weapon and Blood Empowerment, Light Infusion (via sword), Vampire Physiology, Enhanced Senses, Pain Suppression, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, likely Mid), Thread Magic, Curse Negation, Hand to Hand Combat skills, Berserk Mode, Transformation | Same but stronger than before Attack Potency: Likely City Block level (Somewhat fought with awakened SayaBLOOD-C - 12 - If Remembering Me) | City Block level (Pounced and tossed Saya around, able to somewhat hurt her) Speed: Subsonic+, likely Supersonic (Landed numerous hits on Saya who can react to and dodge bullets) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely City Block Class (Held his own against saya and broke her swordBlood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 9 - Ninth Night) | City Block Class Durability: Likely City Block level | City Block level Stamina: High; can fight with severe injuries Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: He is very wise and thoughtful, cares for Saya greatly and helps her with her training, has knowledgeable workings on anything associated with the Old Ones Weaknesses: Is being controlled Feats: Toggle * His presence dispelled the mob's possession.Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 1 - First Night * Sliced the arm off of an Old One with his enchanted sword. * Slayed an Old One with his light energy sword. * Threw David over the fence into the onsen.Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 2 - Second Night * Slayed a spider Old One. * Has overpowered US military police men.Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 3 - Third Night * Freed himself from being absorbed by an Old One.Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 4 - Fourth Night * Sliced an Old One with his light sword to free the children. * Survived being impaled by elastic spikes. * Stated that he can easily find his way back from the nether realm, implying he soloed all the Old Ones in the previous realm. * Can anticipate supernatural ninjas.Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 5 - Fifth Night * Survived an explosion. * Made some sort of connection with a thread.Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 6 - Sixth Night * Used his own blood to break a blood curse. * Held his own against a ninja. * Took on several ninja guys at once. * Survived being stabbed by a sword. * Can sense supernatural phenomena such as miasma and force fields.Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 8 - Eighth Night * Sliced off the fingers of one of the eight pillar guardians. * Killed Kanako. Overwhelmed Saya with his speed.Blood-C - Vol. 3, Ch. 12 Key: Human form | Elder Bairn form Explanations Hybrids The hybrids are the result of the mating of a Furukimono with a human being. So far only two hybrids have been seen in Blood-C: Saya: The protagonist of the story owes her unique abilities (self-regeneration, superhuman strength, agility and speed) to carry in her veins both the blood of an Ancient (what gives her her power) and a human being (to whom she owes her appearance). While it is not something that has ever been 100% clear, it is very likely that her mother was the Furukimono and her father a simple human. Tadayoshi: The first male hybrid seen in the entire BLOOD universe. It is unknown who of his parents was an Ancient (it could have been his mother or his father), but Fumito states in the last episode that in fact "he is equal to Saya", as Tadayoshi himself implies to the girl after. The hybrids are, according to a statement by Fumito: "Beings with a human appearance, but with powers that surpass them". The only notable difference that would differentiate them is the fact that when they are born as a hybrid, they do not possess "special abilities" (throwing acid, flying, multiplying, etc.) as can be seen in other pure-bred Furukimonos. Gallery File:Kisaragi.Tadayoshi.full.566948.jpg File:1809082jx8u8xta8tmlcjv.jpg|Kagekiri File:81dd2da5c8e554631a99db19dc89b8001433384350_full.jpg|The Last Mind Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Blood-C Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Blood Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Priests Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Pain Users Category:Life Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Berserkers Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Thread Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:CLAMP Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Blood (series) Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 8